powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorrox
Gorrox was a Pirate/Bull-themed Galaxy Warriors Contestant in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, and the secondary antagonist of the episode "Doom Signal", the first part of the two-part series finale, excluding Snow Fright, who appears in the epiloge Christmas Special episode "The Poisy Show", he is the final monster of that season, and overall the final monster in the entire Power Rangers Ninja Steel series. Character History Gorrox is sent by Madame Odius to use his human form to disguise himself as a famous TV producer. He views auditions to be on Odius’ new TV show, after a young female teenager takes the stage the White Ranger preforms the screne from Romeo and Juliet and after that Victor Vincent and Monty preform the scene from a doctor movie, for which they faild the task in a rather humorius way. Despite this, the TV maniger was highly impresed with them and deemed Victor and Mounty the winners, much to the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, White (aibeite not in a good way) and Gold Rangers suprise. After taking them outside he then reveals his real form as well as revile that the two men are actuly Basherbots, after sending them to Galvanax's ship the Rangers appear and after descusing the plae on what happen to Victory and Mounty the Rangers morpth and then Gorrox battles the Ninja Steel Rangers. He overpowers them with ease, so the Red Ranger transforms into the Lion Fire Red and easly overpowers Gorrox, he was then defeated by the Fire Lion Red's Lion Fire Slash Final Attack. He however survives and gets back-up when Brax arrives, The two of them are gigantified and th Rangers summons the Ninja Steel Zords and the Ninja Blaze Zords and forms the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Ninja Blaze Megazord, while Brax takes on the Ninja Blaze Zord Gorrox takes on the Ninja Steel Megazord, and they overpower the Ninja Blaze and Ninja Steel Megazords. However, the Rangers then summons the Lion Fire Zord and forms the Ninja Ultra Zord and fires the Ninja Ultra Zord Blast Final Attack and destroys Gorrox once and for all after Brax doudges it. But Brax soon follows him in his destruction at the hands of the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord's Ninja Blaze Firestorm Final Attack. Personality Gorrox is, like Brax, a very rough and tough. He is also very good in battle. However, he is very overconfident which ultimately leads to his demise. Powers and Abillities As the final monster in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, as well as the final monster in the entire Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''series as a whole, Gorrox (tho not nearly as powerful as Drillion and/or Forcefear) is one of the most powerful monsters in the entire ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel series, being able to overpower all six on the Ninja Steel Rangers with ease, it took the strongest of Megazords to finaly defeat Gorrox. * 'Sheer Strength: '''Similar to Brax, he is very strong, withstanding many attacks and overpowering the Rangers. A single smack to Hayley's head knocked her flat. He was able to punch and kick Brody and Levi down at the same time. He was able to stab Calvin with his horns hard enough to knock him into a wall and a single kick sent Preston flying. He was far stronger than the Ninja Steel Megazord, forcing them to deploy the Ninja Ultrazord. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to Gorrox's shear strength, he is also a skilled fighter. He easily overwhelmed the Rangers while he was small sized. During one of the interactions, he easily ducked Calvin's Star Blade. When he was giant, he easily overpowered the Ninja Steel Megazord. * '''Durability: '''Gorrox has incredibly thick skin that is very hard to get through. He could take multiple strikes to his torso from Lion Fire Red's Star Blade and only be knocked back. Even the Lion Fire Flame Strike went through his torso and had no effect and he survived despite detonating. * '''Human Form: '''Gorrox can trun into his human form at will. Arsenal * '''Club: '''Gorrox wields a club to aid him in combat to bash his enemies. It was powerful enough to block all the Star Blades and could block heavy strikes from Lion Fire Red's Star Blade. ** '''Lightning Empowerment: '''Gorrox can energize his club with enough power to cause massive damage to his opponents. This was able to critically damage the Ninja Steel Megazord which it was used against. ** '''Horns: '''Being Bull-themed, Gorrox has horns on his head, with which he can ram his enemies with. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Gorrox is voiced by Jay Simon who previously portrayed Bluefur from Power Rangers Megaforce, Hunter from Power Rangers Dino Super Charge and Versix previously this season. ** His voice is also identical to Bluefur’s. * His human form is played by Michael Saccente who previously provided the voice for Game Face in Dino Super Charge. ** His human form's voice is almost the exact same as Game Face's. Notes *Gorrox' design bears similarity to Bluefur's design right down to the club, the blue color, the hulking body, and the arachnid facial features. He also has similarities to Hunter's design with the aforementioned arachnid detail and the color yellow (albeit for his pants). *He is the only GW contestants to be friends with a general, Brax. *Gorrox is very similar to Forcefear from the preveious season of ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel. **Both monsters are the final monsters of that season. **Both monsters appear in the first part of the two-part final episodes of that season (Force Fear: Helping Hand, Gorrox: Doom Signal). ***Coincidently, both episodes have Victor and Mounty get kiddnappt. **Both monsters get fought by the Lion Fire Red and suvives the strongest attack unleash by the Fire Lion Red. **Both monsters do not get destroyed in their normal forms. **Both monsters get fought and are defeat by the Ninja Ultrazord. ***Tho despit the simolarities, they are both oppiste in many ways. ****Forcefear has more of a monsterious appearance, he is colored primary in white and has three eyes, he also specks in a gipperis high pitch voice, has no human form and is defeat near the end of that episode, and while Forcefear lacks any weaponry, he has a pojectile/range attacks, which comes from the Energy Lasers and Energy Blasts Attacks. ****Gorrox on the other hand has a more humanoid-like appearance, he has a set of two eyes and specks in a rubbish low pitch voice, has a human form and is defeat in the middle of the episode, and tho Gorrox lacks any pojectile/range-type attacks, he makes up for it as he has a weapon, his Club. *Gorrox is the last monster of Madame Odius. **It isn't really clear as to why Madame Odius didn't enlist one for help in the second part of the two-part series finale as in the epiloge episode "The Poisy Show", Snow Fright was still around. Tho there are two possibilitys: ***It is possible that off-screen, Odius told Snow Fright to be a back-up villain should Madame Odious herself get defeat by the Rangers. ***Or most likely, Snow Fright is actuly one of Sledge's outlaw monsters, as she does first appear along side Sledge. *Gorrox is one of only three monsters in Ninja Steel that lacks a projectile/ranged-type attacks, with the other two being Trapsaw and Megamauler. *Of the monsters in the ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''series, Gorrox is the earlys monster to get destroyed, he is destroyed right in the middle of the episode "Doom Signal" *Unlike his Japanese counterpart, Gorrox is the third monster who can disguise himself as a human where else his Japanese counterpart can't. The first two are Shoespike and Spyclops. See Also References https://mobile.twitter.com/thepowerscoop/status/983819412519161856 Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:PR Final Monster Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Yokai Themed Villains